


nct 127 groupchat

by keiijji88



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiijji88/pseuds/keiijji88
Summary: an nct 127 groupchat fic !!! they're absolute memes and i love them please enjoy(crossposted from wattpad)





	nct 127 groupchat

**Author's Note:**

> please love and support nct dream

_taeyong changed the groupchat name to "NCT DREAM SUPPORTERS"_

taeyong: EVERYONE

taeyong: I DON'T WANT TO SEE A SINGLE ONE OF YOU SLACKING OFF AND NOT SUPPORTING DREAM'S COMEBACK 100

taeyong: I WILL WHIP EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU

taeyong: so yall better stream that mv

johnny: WHIP-WHIPLASH

mark: AH THANK YOUU

yuta: okay anyways

yuta: has anyone noticed donghyuck hasn't been here for the past hour

johnny: Yea donghyuck you said you were just going to the bathroom???

donghyuck: i didn't specify which

donghyuck: i went to the one at the dorms

doyoung: WE'RE ABOUT TO START PRACTICE AGAIN DONGHTUJXKCV

donghyuck: lmao

yuta: stfu jaehyun

jaehyun: I HAVEN'T EVEN SAID ANYTHING

yuta: i saw you typing

jaehyun: why do you hate me

winwin: do you guys want to hear a joke

donghyuck: no

yuta: YES

winwin: ok

winwin: what are the strongest days of the week?

donghyuck: stop

yuta: IDK WHAT ARE THEY???

winwin: saturday and sunday, the rest are weakdays

_donghyuck has left the chat_

yuta: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OMFMGMG !!!! WINWIN YOU'RE SO FUCKFING FUNNY IM SOBBING

johnny: hes literally sitting next to me typing with a straight face

yuta: IM NOT IM DYYITNG

_taeyong has added donghyuck to the chat_

taeyong: WE NEED TO START PRACTICE

doyoung: DONGHYUCK

donghyuck: my name gets old when you yell it so much

jaehyun: LMFAO WINWIN

yuta: shut the fuck up jaehyun

jaehyun: I DIDINT SAY ANTYHIGN WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS

johnny: uh okay so

johnny: i just found taeil taking a nap under the stairs

taeil: god that was the longest i've ever slept i feel dizzy from all the sleeping

mark: how long did you nap for?

taeil: 8 mins

doyoung: lee donghyuck if you don't come back to this practice room in the next five minutes you are going to seriously regret ever leaving

donghyuck: aaAND IM OMW

yuta: what are we even practicing for promos just ended cmon taeyong

taeyong: maybe one day when you actually get mature you'll understand

yuta: thanks

jaehyun: shut up yuta

yuta: it's not as cool when you do it jaehyun you're no fun

jaehyun: wttFFFFF

winwin: i'm logging off byebye

yuta: WINWIN

jaehyun: WINWIN NOOOOOOOOO

yuta: BABY COME BACK

jaehyun: HOW COULD YOU DO THIS

winwin: my phone's going to die so if you two could Relax that would be great

johnny: donghyuck just got back taeyong

taeyong: GREAT LET'S START

doyoung: where did taeil go???

doyoung: hes not answering texts anymore

taeil: lost my phone

doyoung: fine lmk when you find it i need to tell you to come practice

taeil: k

johnny: DOYOUNG YOU'RE SO DUMB HAHAHA

doyoung: shut up you fucking elephant

johnny: Wow. WOW.

johnny: "johnny isn't a giraffe he's an elephant" THANKS DONGHYUCK THAT'S GONNA STAY WITH ME FOREVER

yuta: ur more of a roach LOLOLOL

johnny: the only one who cares about me is taeil

taeil: still can't find my phone don't text me until i find it

johnny: i'm Crying

taeyong: okay idc anymore everyone's here more or less let's rehearse

johnny: ok

mark: Okay!

donghyuck: yeah

doyoung: Yes

winwin: okie

jaehyun: okay !

yuta: GOD ur so annoying

jaehyun: im leavfign rn

doyoung: EVERYONE STFU AND PUT UR PHONES AWAY

taeil: if only i had a phone to put away

_"NCT DREAM SUPPORTERS" chat is now offline_


End file.
